1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of composite label webs which are adapted to be used in a label dispensing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art composite webs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,083 granted Jan. 1, 1974 to William A. Jenkins and 4,094,438 granted June 13, 1978 to Gilbert A. Neubauer. The Jenkins patent discloses cuts of various shapes in the supporting or carrier web and the Neubauer patent discloses Y-shaped cuts in the supporting or carrier web.